The problem to be solved is how to isolate TMCD solids from a crystallized slurry and wash the solids to reduce the mother liquor content when there is much variability in the particle size distribution. Variability in the particle size distribution impacts the filtration rate, cake washing, and the tendency for filter cloth fouling. Solid TMCD particles can range from sub micron to greater than 1000 microns. Filtration is not a predictive discipline. It is necessary to discover what the acceptable cake height is, wash ratio, and cloth wash methods for minimizing fouling, and acceptable filtration rates for the given characteristics of the slurry to be filtered. There is a need in the industry to discover a solid liquid separation technology capable of isolating TMCD solids from a TMCD slurry.